Por sobre todas las cosas, amigos
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: Cuatro viñetitas de la gran amistad entre Sirius y Remus. Aquella amistad que pudo ser, algo más. Slash SB&RL, futuro limme y lemmon
1. Compañero de fiestas

Un compañero de fiestas

**Un compañero de fiestas**

"_Hay un tiempo en la vida de muchos chicos en el cual tienen un solo 'mejor amigo'. Ésta es la única persona en la que ellos están interesados y necesitan una sola persona. Pero cuando van creciendo, mucha gente dice que es mucho más sano tener un pequeño círculo de amigos con diferentes tipos de personalidades. Primeramente, un 'compañero de fiestas' es esencial. Tu necesitas un amigo salvaje quien te aliente a hacer cosas espontáneas como ir a una fiesta hasta pasada la madrugada, o comprar algo realmente caro. Este tipo de amigo tendrá interés en tu vida. Él o ella te hará sentir más enérgico y perderás el estrés."_

Encontrar un amigo con quien emborracharte, ir de juerga en juerga, andar ligando toda la noche es difícil. Siempre y cuando no conozcas o no le caigas bien a un Black. Tal vez será su carácter. Tal vez será la sangre. Tal vez, no quieran reconocerlos, llevan más cosas en común de lo que quisieran. Aunque le caigas bien, olvídate de llamarlos 'amigos', porque para esa familia esa palabra no existe ni tiene significado alguno.

Pero Sirius Black es la excepción. Él realmente conoce el significado de la palabra 'amistad', pues tiene tres amigos a quienes siempre alentará para seguir su camino. Con su amigo de pelo azabache y revuelto, no necesita insistir mucho; con aquel chico regordete y con pequeños ojos menos, pues éste imitaba a sus otros tres compañeros. Con el que tenía problemas era con el joven del 'problemita peludo'. Si, con Remus. El chico no-rompo-las-reglas-prefecto-y-come-libros. El chico sereno que siempre intenta impedir que James y Sirius le gasten bromas a Snape. El perfecto _desafío_ para Sirius.

Y allí estaban los Merodeadores en una de las fiestas que tanto conocían en su sala común, tras un partido de Quidditch. Pero en Gryffindor no sólo se hace fiesta por un partido ganado, sino por comienzo de curso, fin de curso, fin de los exámenes, o simplemente porque es _sábado a la noche_. El momento exacto para sacar y relucir sus dotes de amigo juerguista con Remus. Es el momento en el que toma varias botellas de whisky de fuego, traído ilegalmente por él, como era de suponer, y se acerca a su amigo de ojos dorados. Se sienta a su lado, lejos del resto de la gente y le da en la mano una de éstas.

- Sirius.- dijo Remus con tono cansino-. Sabes que no bebo.

- Venga Lunático, es sábado por la noche.- respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.- Es noche para disfrutar, olvidar las reglas y beber

- Canuto, para ti **todas** las noches, son noches para disfrutar, romper las reglas y beber.- mirando a un punto impreciso.

- Exactamente mí querido amigo. Pero esta noche es especial para ti. Anda, bebe conmigo, acompáñame.- sacó a relucir su brillante sonrisa, aquella que era capaz de derretir hasta el témpano más frío.

Remus se sonrojó vaya uno a saber porqué. Pero el ojigris sabía a qué se debía y sonrió más ampliamente en su interior. Aprovecharía ello.

- ¿Qué dices?- acercándole una botella.

- De acuerdo…- dijo con un susurro nervioso. Tomó la botella y la miró con desconfianza, tomó un trago y sintió su garganta arder, mientras unas lagrimillas salían de sus ojos dorados.- ¿¡Qué diablos es esto!?

- Whisky de fuego, naturalmente – respondió su compañero-. Anda Lunático, no seas marica.- Rió ante la cara sonrojada que había puesto Remus por el adjetivo. _Te tengo justo donde quería lobito_, pensó.

Siguieron tomando y hablando. A Remus poco tiempo tardó en acostumbrarse al fuerte sabor, pero más le costó mantenerse sobrio. A la tercera botella ya ni podía decir una palabra coherente. Éste era el punto al que quería llegar Sirius, el momento de más debilidad del castaño y cuando ya podría hacerlo transitar su camino. A él tres botellas ya ni le hacían efecto, a gatas lo conseguía la séptima. Se acercó más a su compañero y le quitó la botella.

- E-era m-mía…- consiguió decir Remus tartamudeando por el alcohol.

- Lo sé, Lunático. Pero ya no la necesitas. No desde ahora…- contestó sensualmente.

El castaño lo miró sin comprender. Parte de su cordura había vuelto y ahora notaba como Sirius se le acercaba peligrosamente. No pudo replicar porque sintió la presión de unos labios sobre los suyos. No se movió, siguió sintiendo esos labios cálidos y carnosos sobre los de él. Hasta que sintió que un pequeño intruso, muy húmedo, jugaba con sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar. El ojimiel no pudo evitar gemir ante ello, y el intruso aprovechó para entrar en su cavidad bucal. No respondió al instante, pero cuando lo hizo, la batalla comenzó. Lengua contra lengua chocaban, respiración con respiración se encontraban, saliva y saliva se mezclaban. Sin embargo el aire comenzó a faltar y debieron separarse. A Remus todo efecto del alcohol se le había esfumado. Miró a Sirius, quien tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados y no pudo evitar que _algo_ despertara en él.

- Ya no más reglas los sábados, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Sirius y se levantó para marcharse.- O sino me veré obligado a tomar represalias como el día de hoy.- Tras un guiño se marchó.

- Sirius… la próxima fiesta seré yo quien te devuelva la represalia.- murmuró el joven licántropo antes de marcharse a su habitación para tomar una ducha fría. _¿Qué sería de las fiestas sin un Black? Más bien, sin Sirius Black_, pensó subiendo las escaleras.


	2. Compañero de trabajos

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K, excepto la trama que es mía. Llego a enterarme que esta plagiada, y no me hago cargo de las maldiciones que podría echar.

Espero que les guste.

**Un compañero de trabajos**

"_En segundo lugar, tu también necesitas a un 'compañero de trabajos'. Este amigo te ayuda en las tareas escolares o en tu carrera. Él o ella te aconseja y discute tu progreso contigo. Si tú tienes un amigo como éste, tienes suerte. Es alguien que te ayudará a salir adelante, te soportará y te aliente a dar lo mejor de ti. Es buena idea encontrar alguien de tu misma edad o un poco mayor. Pero no elijas a alguien que sea muy competitivo. __Necesitas un alguien en quien confiar y generoso para este tipo de amigo." _

Si tienes que entregar un trabajo de Transformaciones al otro día, necesitas estudiar sobre última hora la teoría de DCAO, o que te tapen en clases de Pociones, sólo tienes un solo tipo de personas a quién acudir. No eran Ravenclaw's, eran inteligentes, si, pero lo que tenían de sabelotodo, lo tenían de soberbios. Hufflepuff tampoco, muy humildes y trabajadores, y es por ello que tardaban mucho en las cosas. Slytherins, _antes muerto_. Gryffindors, sólo había dos leones que podrían ayudar. Justo los dos Prefectos, _la pelirroja no, es muy irascible_.

Remus John Lupin era la única escapatoria que le quedaba. Desde el sábado anterior había notado un cambio radical en su amigo, y se enorgullecía por ello. Pensó en dónde se podría encontrar su amigo. _La biblioteca_, dijo para sí mismo, Sirius, y con paso apresurado se dirigió allí. Entró al recinto y emprendió camino entre los estantes en busca de su castaño amigo. En el fondo de la biblioteca, en los límites con la sección prohibida, lo encontró concentrado en su lectura. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a él.

- Remus…-comenzó Sirius.

- Sirius, no te haré el trabajo de Encantamientos.- dijo sin despegar la vista de su libro.

- Anda Lunático, por favor. – pidió, bajándole el libro.

- No Sirius, el profesor lo dio hace dos semanas. No entiendo como dejas todo a último momento, ni James lo hace.

Remus intentó levantar el libro pero la mano del ojigris se lo impedía. La observó por vaya a saber cuanto tiempo. Esa mano grande y fuerte que tanto le gustaba. Suspiró cansinamente y volvió a la realidad intentando comprender lo que su amigo le decía.

- Te lo ruego, Remus. Juro que nunca más te lo pediré. Palabra de Merodeador – dijo trazando una cruz sobre su pecho y haciéndole ojitos de perro mojado a su amigo.

- De acuerdo, dámelo. – accedió al ver sus ojos. Sin embargo, el trabajo no se lo haría gratis.- Pero…

- ¿Pero qué…? - preguntó Sirius inquieto- ¡Pide lo que quieras!

- Ya verás, Canuto – contestó con un semblante demasiado tranquilo a la vista del pelinegro, le inquietó más de lo normal.- Vamos, trae las cosas.

Sirius sonrió contento y le pasó un pergamino, una pluma y el libro de Encantamientos en la página en la que estaba basado el trabajo. Remus comenzó a leer el libro y a escribir frenéticamente sobre el pergamino, bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius. Veinte minutos después, el trabajo estaba hecho.

- No sabes lo que te agradezco esto Lunático – exclamó contento Sirius. Se levantó de la silla, pero cuando se propuso marcharse una mano le agarró del brazo. - ¿Qué pasa, Remus?

- ¿No te acuerdas del trato, _Black_? – cuestionó el joven licántropo, dando vuelta a su compañero para dejarlo frente a él.- ¿No te dije que quería algo a cambio?

- Ah, cierto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – respondió alzando una ceja fingiendo incredulidad, aunque en el interior sabía qué quería Remus, y rayos que _él también lo quería_.

- Pues, quiero que finalicemos lo que empezamos el sábado. Sabes que cuando empiezo una actividad, la termino.- hablándole muy cerca de los labios. Tan cerca que se rozaban. Quería jugar con él, jugar al león y su presa. Quería jugar, y _vencer_.

- No serás el único que jugará, _Lupin_.

Y la batalla comenzó una vez más. Sus bocas se unieron con devoción y con la pasión contenida de casi una semana. Remus quería profundizar más el beso, y Sirius notaba eso, entonces lo pegó más a él, sujetándolo por la nuca, y haciendo que los vellos del cuello del ojimiel se erizaran y se estremeciera por el contacto. Las manos de éste rápidamente se dirigieron a la espalda de su acompañante, produciéndole caricias y, con ellas, pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Una de las manos de Sirius bajó a través torso del castaño, y se posaron un poco más abajo del principio del pantalón, haciendo que su compañero jadeara.

Seguro James y Peter les estarían buscando. Sirius rompió el beso, tomó el trabajo terminado, el resto de sus cosas, y salió de la biblioteca hacia la sala común caminando a paso apresurado, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Remus quedó acalorado y enfurecido por _aún_ acabar con todo ello, y porque Sirius una vez más había ganado el encuentro, dejándolo desprotegido y con una tremenda calentura.

_Cruciatus por el go_


	3. Compañero de hobbie

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Jotaká. Lo mio es sin ánimos de lucro.

**Aviso:** Lemmon, Slash, Yaoi. Es recomendable que no lo lean menores, a pesar que uno lo haya escrito :P

* * *

**El compañero de Hobbies**

"_Terceramente, un tipo de amigo que es divertido para tener es un 'compañero de hobbies'. __Éste es alguien que no tendrá nada en común con vos, excepto que en el momento comparten un mismo interés o un hobbie. Si empiezas un nuevo hobbie, como jugar Quidditch, te motiva mucho más tener a alguien con quién jugar. Esta amistad podría colapsar en cualquier momento, pero es muy lindo al final. La mejor cosa acerca de este tipo de amigo es vos podes comenzar todo tipo de cosas nuevas con diferentes 'compañeros de hobbie'. Él o ella te puede ayudar a moverte en una nueva etapa de tu vida"_

Si había algo en la vida de Sirius Black que realmente tomaba como hobbie, era el sexo. El sexo desenfrenado. Lujurioso. El tipo de sexo que puedes tener en los pasillos a media noche, excitado por la posibilidad de que te atrapen. El tipo de sexo que se da en la Sección Prohibida, sabiendo que nadie más podría entrar allí, pero la cantidad de libros que hay, que caen al suelo con cada embestida contra los libreros, y que gritan al caer al suelo y abrirse.

Remus lo sabía, y quería compartir ese hobbie con él, aunque sea por única vez. Y esa vez, por fin, finalizaría con su trabajo, costara lo que costara.

* * *

Esa noche tendría ronda hasta tarde, pero se le haría más fácil si utilizaba el Mapa del Merodeador. Comenzó a caminar por uno de los pasillos que tenía asignado, cuando estuvo seguro sacó el mapa.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.- susurró el castaño en vos casi inaudible.

_Por supuesto que no son buenas._

Observó las zonas que le tocaban rondar, estaban limpias. Buscó a los otros siete prefectos. Cada uno recorriendo su zona. Sin embargo, hubo un nombre que le llamó la atención. Sirius Black deambulaba cerca de la Sala de los Menestres. _Mi gran oportunidad_, pensó sonriente el licántropo.

Caminó apresuradamente hasta ese pasillo del séptimo piso y, en efecto, su compañero se encontraba allí. Se acercó con paso sigiloso pero, la leve brisa que había y la tranquilidad y silencio del pasillo, hizo que resonara el movimiento de su capa al arrastrarse contra el suelo. Sirius alzó la varita hacia donde se encontraba su compañero. Sin embargo, al ver que era él, la bajó y emitió un suspiro de alivio.

- Lunático, no vuelvas a asustarme así.- le espetó el ojigris ofuscado.

- ¿Qué pasa Canuto, acaso te asusta un licántropo? – preguntó acercándose furtivamente a su compañero.

- Sé bien que lobo que aulla, no muerde.- Respondió con soberbia.

- Y yo que pensé que el dicho era, _perro que ladra, no muerde_… Habrá que probar si este perro negro muerde como se rumorea… - Remus lo empujó contra la pared que, inmediatamente, se convirtió en una puerta- Vaya, no creía que ya lo tuvieras todo preparado.

- Si, lo tenía preparado, pero no para vos, Lunático. Pero qué más da, si ya estás aquí.

Esta vez fue Sirius quién lo empujo contra la pared, pero no se inmutó ante el quejido adolorido del castaño al chocar fuertemente contra los ladrillos. Lo aprisionó contra él, y se hizo dueño de sus labios devorándoselos con lujuria. Mordiendo de aquí para allá, donde más pudiera. Remus podía sentirlo, podía sentir su dureza chocar contra él y gimió de excitación cuando su compañero se restregó contra él, haciéndole perder la cordura. Necesitaba tomar el control, **debía** hacerlo. Se giró, dejándolo ahora a él bajo su poder. Cortó el beso y con un movimiento de varita el ojigris ya estaba sin sus prendas. Bajó por su cuello mordiéndoselo, mordiéndole la clavícula, dejándole marcas de propiedad por doquier y siguió bajando. Se entretuvo con sus tetillas, estaban duras. Las chupó, mordió y jugueteó con ellas, haciéndolo gemir de placer. Cada vez se acercaba más a su dureza y disfrutaba notar que tan dura estaba. Siguió bajando hasta quedar de rodillas contra lo que más ansiaba. Le propinó una lamida antes de engullirla. Sirius no creía lo que estaba sucediendo. Su amigo el-come-libros, lo estaba extasiando. Bajó sus manos y enredó sus dedos en los cabellos dorados moviéndolo para aumentar el ritmo. Sabía que estaba a punto de correrse, y Remus también lo sabía. Sin embargo, dejó su actividad y subió hacia el oído de su amigo.

- Lunático, déjate de juegos y acaba de una vez.- Farfulló Sirius enojado.

- Vaya que eres un perrito impaciente Sirius – contestó en un susurro al oído de su compañero mientras se entretenía lamiéndolo, y provocando que el ojigris se volviera loco.- Date la vuelta…

Sirius ya sabía que era lo que se venía, así que cumplió como era debido. Remus sin esperar mucho, separó sus nalgas con las manos y se posicionó en su entrada. Se adentró un poco, pero se paró en seco al escuchar el quejido de dolor de su compañero.

- Quédate tranquilo Canuto…

Posó una mano en su cadera y otra en su dureza, comenzando a masturbarlo para que se relajara. Cuando lo consiguió, y sin previo aviso, lo penetró por completo, por lo cual Siirus volvió a gritar. No se movió dentro de él hasta que se acostumbrara, pero siguió excitándolo. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse. Primero lento y luego más rápido. Cada embestida que le propinaba era un paso más para el orgasmo de su compañero.

- Lunático… apúrate…- jadeó sintiendo dolor en su entrepierna.

Remus lo notaba. Sentía como el cuerpo de Sirius se estremecía cada vez más y su estrecha entrada se cerraba más a él, instándolo a embestir más fuerte. Con ello, Sirius se derramó en la mano del castaño, diciendo su nombre. Y pocas embestidas más, él también lo hizo en el interior de su compañero, explotando de la misma manera. Cuando pudo regular su respiración agitada, salió de su interior.

- _Fregotego_ – movió su varita y ambos quedaron limpios. Con otro movimiento de varita, volvió a vestirse-. Me parece que yo tenía razón. El perro que ladra, o más bien gime, no muerde.

Remus se viró y salió de la sala con una sonrisa de superioridad formada en su cara y dejo, por fin, a Sirius vencido a su poder, jadeando, sudando y con una gran incredulidad. Se vistió en silencio y también salió de la sala. Rió para sus adentros, _ya no necesitare más personas para satisfacer mi hobbie, he encontrado un nuevo compañero._ Caminó hasta su Sala Común, entró y se dirigió a su cama, cerrando los doseles, sin hablar con nadie, y terminó durmiéndose bajo una atenta mirada dorada.

* * *

_Tomatazos y Cruciatus _

_por el GO _


	4. El amigo al que le puedes decir todo

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Jotaká. Lo mio es sin ánimos de lucro.

**Aviso:** Slash, Yaoi.

* * *

**El amigo al que le puedes decir todo**

"Finalmente, el absoluto opuesto del compañero de hobbie, es el tipo de amigo que se conoce como 'el amigo al que le puedes decir todo'. Él o ella podría, también, ser conocido como tu 'amigo-de-las-tres-de-la-madrugada'. Sabes que nunca lo despertarías a este amigo porque entraste en pánico por una cosa, pero sabes que podrías. Éste es, tal vez, el único amigo al que le puedes mostrar la peor parte de ti y con quien puedes ser realmente tu mismo. La clave para ser un 'amigo al que le puedes decir todo' es que, a pesar de tus pensamientos, no discutas con tu amigo, tú debes ser siempre leal y, a veces, ponerte en su lugar. Éste, después de todo, es quién puede ser tu verdadero amigo."

Un joven de cabello castaño claro y algo gris, se encontraba caminando por los jardines de Hogwarts. Tenía una hora libre hasta la clase de Aritmancia. Hacía calor, pero no era sofocante, por lo que se dirigió hasta la orilla del lago. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y retomó la lectura que había dejado el día anterior. Sabía que iba a estar tranquilo, puesto que no eran muchos los que tomaban esa materia y ellos estarían en sus respectivas salas comunes.

Cuando estaba totalmente absorto con su lectura, escuchó unos leves sollozos no muy lejos de él. Levantó la vista y observó los alrededores, pero no encontró nada.

Debe ser tu imaginación Remus, te tomas muy a pecho la lectura, se dijo a sí mismo. Sin embargo, volvió a escuchar aquellos ruidos. Se metió el libro en el bolsillo de su túnica y se levantó. Comenzó a caminar sin alejarse mucho del lago, estaba seguro que los sollozos provenían de algún lugar muy cerca de él. A lo lejos, notó a una persona que estaba sentada contra el muro del colegio. Caminó hacia ella y, a medida que se acercaba, podía ver en detalle quién se encontraba allí. Cuando llegó, se sentó al lado de ese muchacho que abrazaba sus rodillas y apoyaba su cabeza sobre ellas. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Sirius…

- Vete Remus – contestó de forma seca.

- ¿Qué sucede, Canuto? – volvió a insistir.

-¿¡Qué no oyes!? ¡Te he dicho que te marcharas! ¡No molestes! – le gritó lleno de ira.

Remus nunca lo había visto así. Estaba colorado por el enojo y tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar, además de las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas. En los seis años en que lo conocía, nunca lo había visto llorar. Sirius siempre dijo que llorar es cosa de débiles. Siempre le salía la vena Black con respecto a su orgullo. Nunca demostró sentimientos que lo debilitaran, como el miedo, la tristeza y estaba seguro que tampoco el verdadero cariño. Absorto en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando Sirius se paró para marcharse.

- Si no te vas tú, me marcho yo. - cuando dio tres pasos, Remus le detuvo por el brazo, pero le propinó un golpe en la nariz.- Te he dicho que no molestaras tampoco.

Remus se quedó allí parado, aun sosteniendo el brazo de su compañero pero sin fuerza. Sirius aprovechó ello, y volvió a caminar. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?, se preguntó a sí mismo. Se detuvo y giró sobre sus tobillos, el licántropo se hallaba en el mismo lugar aún. Se acercó a él y levantó su varita apuntándolo.

- Ya te he dejado en paz, Canuto. No hace falta la varita – comentó temeroso Remus.

-Episkey – instantáneamente la nariz de Remus dejó de sangrar-. Fregotego – apuntó a su túnica y dejó de estar manchada con sangre-. Lamento lo que te hice Lunático, es que, estoy harto.

- ¿Harto de? –preguntó dudoso.

- Vamos Lunático, bien sabes que están por comenzar las vacaciones y que no quiero volver a mi casa con mi "Perfecta Familia de Sangres Puras" con mi odioso y "Perfecto" hermano.- Masculló con odio.

- No vuelvas…

- ¿No volver? - ¿Acaso Remus se ha vuelto loco? ¿Qué no vuelva a casa?, Sirius lo miró incrédulo.

- Claro, no vuelvas. Salvo para recoger tus cosas. Sabes que cualquiera te acogería en su casa. Para eso somos los Merodeadores.- Le sonrió con la sonrisa más cálida de el joven licántropo podía ofrecerle a su amigo.

- Tienes razón Lunático. Muchas gracias.- le devolvió la sonrisa.- Hey, perfecto-prefecto.

- ¿Qué quieres? – riendo ante el pseudónimo.

- ¿Tienes clases ahora?

- Eh, si. Aritmancia…

- Ya no. – lo tomó del brazo y, corriendo, saltó al lago llevándose consigo a Remus.

- Eres un estúpido, Sirius Black – comentó entre risas jugando con el joven de pelo negro.

- Si, tal vez, **tu** estúpido Sirius Black.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos y le dio un suave y tierno beso sobre los labios. Sirius, tal vez, podría decir que James Potter era su mejor amigo, que era como su hermano. Eso nunca lo podría decir de Remus Lupin, porque su cariño hacia él nunca sería un cariño de amigos o hermanos, era de otra índole. Pero, sin embargo, sabía que, por sobre todas las cosas, sólo podrían ser amigos.

_Tomatazos y Cruciatus _

_por el GO _


End file.
